The Prank
by xXBlueSariaXx
Summary: Something weird is going on. Germany would get kissed on the cheek by the others. What is going on?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia.

**Summary: **Something weird is going on. Germany would get kissed on the cheek by the others. What is going on?

**Pairings: **Various Germany-pairings.

**Warnings: **Slight yaoi, a little bit incest, possibly OOCness. If you don't like it, DON'T read!

It was an idea that I got today and decided to write it. Sorry if it seemed a little rushed.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Denmark turned to the other nation, who questioned him, with a smile. "Of course I am! It's going to be so much fun!" he said cheerfully as he held up a paper and a pen.

Iceland sighed. How the Dane convinced him to be a part of this prank was beyond him. "If you say so. It's not like I have something better to do today." he deadpanned. Denmark handed the paper and pen to him, the Icelander accepting them. Iceland glanced down on the paper he was given and began to write something on it. Denmark turned his head for a brief moment, grinning when he saw his target who just passed them.

Germany.

"Remind me why we are doing this again." Iceland said, still writing on the paper.

"Because I'm bored and I want to do something to kill the time." Denmark explained. Iceland gave him an unimpressed look. "You know you'll get in trouble with him for this when he finds out, right?" he asked.

"I know that but trust me: it will worth it." Denmark replied, grinning as it wasn't a big deal.

"Maybe for you. But as for me, I already made the mistake of being a part in this."

The Dane turned his head once again to see the blonde German, who luckily didn't walk too far from them. He returned his attention to the Icelander. "Hurry up, he is almost leaving."

"I'm almost done." the Icelander muttered. When he was done writing, he handed the paper to the Dane. "Here."

The Dane smiled as he grabbed it. He took the tape and put it on the top of the paper. He held it carefully as he walked to Germany. "Hey there, buddy! How are you?" he asked, approaching the German. Germany turned his head to see Denmark. "Oh, I'm fine." he replied, unaware of Denmark just placed the note on his back. "Good to hear. Well, I have to go now. Farvel!" Denmark said as he left immediately.

When he have gotten far away from the German, Denmark smirked to himself. "Now the prank can begin."

* * *

"Germany!"

The said country stopped and turned to see Italy, who was running to him. The Italian stopped and looked up at his tall friend with a smile. "Oh, hey Italy." the German greeted. He noticed that Italy is standing on his toes as if he was trying to reach him for some reason.

It was just like that time when Italy tried to hug him.

"Can you please get close?" the Italian suddenly asked.

Germany nodded and leaned a bit to him. For a moment, he thought it was because Italy wanted to whisper something to him. But instead he was meet by a surprise when the Italian gave him a kiss on the cheek. The German blushed brightly. When the short kiss was done, Italy smiled at him. He turned his heels and left, saying 've' as usual.

That left Germany to be confused. Did Italy just kissed him on the cheek?

He shrugged to himself. Italy was probably just being affectionate like usual. It probably didn't mean anything.

* * *

"Um, excuse me, Germany-san."

The country stopped once again and turned, this time to see Japan. He was looking shy for some reason with blushing cheeks. "Would you please bent down?" he asked politely and...shyly?

Germany nodded and leaned to the short country. Once again, he got surprised when the Japanese kissed him on the cheek; just like what Italy did earlier. Japan took a few steps from the German, bowed to him and left.

Again, this was even more confusing.

"Hey dude!" Germany turned to see America with a big grin on his face.

"Oh hey. I think something weird is going on...you see-" Germany didn't have time to finish his sentence as America did the same thing as Italy and Japan did: kissing him on the cheek.

After that, America just laughed and ran off, leaving a blushing, embarrassed German.

Okay, that's official. Something weird is going on.

If only he knew the answer...

* * *

It had been a weird day. All day, Germany would receive a kiss on the cheek by another country; first it had been Russia, then France, then England, then Hungary. Heck, even Romano kissed him on the cheek!

What is going on?

It is understandable with Italy and France since they are both affectionate; Hungary are probably just been motherly as usual; and America and Russia are probably just been silly; but as for Japan and England, that is confusing. Japan is shy when it comes to physical contact and England is known for being very stubborn, so why would they do it?

And especially Romano since he hated the German's guts. That doesn't make sense.

"Bruder, I think something weird is going on." Germany told his elder brother, Prussia. Okay, it may not be the best idea – considering how Prussia can be – but he didn't know who else he should turn to.

"What do you mean?" Prussia asked in curiosity.

"All day I've been kissed on the cheek. And it wasn't from just one person. No, they all come from eight people." Germany explained. The former country looked a bit surprised by the numbers, then he smirked. "Maybe you're just being lucky." he teased a bit.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Germany said sarcastically.

While his brother was trying to think of what to do with this situation, Prussia noticed something on his back since they are standing beside each other. Prussia smirked to himself as he grabbed the note. "West, I think I know what caused all this." the ex-nation said as he took the note of his younger brother's back and showed it to him. Germany grabbed the note and began to read it.

On the note it said: '_Kiss me on the cheek'._

No wonder the other nations kissed him on the cheek. Somebody have put the note on his back without knowing it. Then he realized that Denmark may have to do it.

After all, it was first after the Dane left when the whole thing started.

"I think I need to have a serious talk with the prankster." Germany murmured to himself.

Unexpectedly, his older brother gave him a kiss on the cheek too, causing the German to blush even harder than he did when he received the other kisses. Especially because this kiss is from his own brother.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

* * *

Denmark laughed to himself. "I bet Germany must be so embarrassed now!" he laughed even harder as he wrapped one arm around his Icelandic partner. "How do you think he will react when he finds out about it?" Iceland asked his laughing partner.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Denmark stopped laughing and the two Nordic nations went quiet when they heard the voice. They slowly turn their heads to see Germany, who doesn't look too happy and his arms is crossed. "Oh...hehe...hi Germany." Denmark greeted nervously. Iceland didn't say anything, being nervous too. He knew that they are screwed. "So...um..." Denmark tried to think of a way to get out of this but failed. He was too nervous to come up with a plan.

"Denmark. Iceland. What makes you think that it is fun to mess with someone?" Germany asked, the tone of his voice being cold and serious.

Denmark gulped as he took a few steps away from the angry German. "Well, um...you see...I can explain..." he pointed at Iceland. "It was his idea!" he yelled, then he ran away. "Hey!" Iceland shouted out after the Dane, then he took one fearful glance at Germany and ran with Denmark, ranting something about this was a bad idea.

Germany sighed to himself. "Idiots."

* * *

**Translations:**

Farvel - Goodbye(Danish)

Bruder - Brother(German)

* * *

Hehe, poor Germany. But hey, it was fun to write this x3

I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
